


Wrong

by happilycameron



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), M/M, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilycameron/pseuds/happilycameron
Summary: In which things that were overlooked on The Isle, suddenly become “wrong” in Auradon.*based on Sam Smith’s song Fire on Fire*“Fire on fire would normally kill us, with this much desire, together, we’re winners, they say we’re out of control, and some say we’re sinners, but don’t let them ruin our beautiful rythyms, cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me, and look in my eyes, you are my perfection, my only direction, fire on fire.”
Relationships: Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Wrong

On The Isle, everything that happened just happened - nothing was wrong, nothing was right. Everyone lived their lives of crime in peace, no one corrected anything. Some would steal, some would kill, some would skip school, some would never leave their homes.  
In Auradon, there was right and wrong, there were rules and laws. There were consequences for wrong behavior, and rewards for the graceful. 

~  
It was the VK’s first week in Auradon - their first week of rules, real food, and classes they weren’t allowed to miss. Carlos - being the youngest - was more nervous than any of them, Jay knew that for a fact by the way Carlos clung to his side, never leaving him unless he absolutely had to.  
“You’re fine ‘Los, no one is going to bother you here.” Jay whispers to him as they walk down the crowded hall way. Jay knew most of what Carlos had been through on The Isle, with his hag of a mother and all of the other kids picking on him - they all left him alone once a dark haired boy started accompanying him.  
Carlos lets out a harsh breath, glancing up at Jay who sends him a smirk - knowing it would transition his thoughts from panic to giddiness. “Don’t do that.” he whines, ducking his head out of Jay’s view.  
“Don’t do what?” Jay bumps their shoulders, slipping his hand into Carlos’. Carlos squeezes Jay’s hand on instinct, letting every ounce of anxiety slip from his body.  
He was safe, Jay is here. He’s in Auradon now, nothing can hurt him. (Right?)  
“Here we go,” Jay mumbles quickly, seeing Ben approaching them before Carlos does.  
“I just wanted to check on you guy, how’s everything going?” the soon to be king smiles at them, folding his hands together in front of him. “Did you find your classes well? If not I would be more than happy to help.”  
“Sure you would, man.” Jay snickers, cocking a dark eyebrow at the prince.  
“We’re good Ben.. thanks.” Carlos nods his head, giving Jay a sideways glance.  
“Great, that’s wonderful. If you need any help with anything just - oh!” Ben’s eyes land on the linked hands between the boys. “I’m sorry, um, public affection isn’t actually allowed on school premisses.”  
“Does this place even count as the public?”  
Carlos jabs his bony elbow into Jay’s ribs, looking at him with wide eyes. “Sorry, Ben. Won’t happen again.”  
“Great! I have a meeting to catch, I’ll see you around.” Ben clapped his hands on either of their shoulders, striding past them.  
“Jay! You have to at least be courteous to him, he’s the reason we got a chance over here.” Carlos snaps as soon as Ben is out of hearing range.  
“Okay, okay.” Jay lifts his hands in surrender. “I’ll see you in Remedial Goodness.” his left eye closes in a wink, bringing heat back to Carlos’ face.  
~  
During tourney practice, Jay can get a little too carried away, especially with all of the adrenaline pumping through his veins. On The Isle, he would steal and run from his victims in his free time, but now Fairy Godmother wanted him to use his extra energy to carry a ball across a field and into a goal. Easy enough for Jay, he was used to stealing things and quick to learn everyone’s weaknesses.  
It doesn’t faze him when he carelessly steals the ball from the other team, flipping and dodging through the kill zone to the other side of the field, making a goal like he had been doing it all his life instead of just a few days. Still, Jay cheers himself on for making a point, hooting and hollering in his own little circle.  
“Nice one!” Carlos shouts through his helmet, beaming with pride as he watches Jay twist around.  
“That was for you ‘Los.” Jay clicks his mouth, wrapping his arm on Carlos’ lower back, pulling his smaller body tight against him, nuzzling his face under the face mask.  
A sudden high pitched eerie sound blares through their heads, breaking the boys apart. Carlos discards his helmet, melting to the ground, trying to wrap his arms around his head to block out the ringing. Jay steps in front of him, darting his eyes to what or _who_ was making the noise. The coach is standing on the side lines, whistle in his mouth, shaking his head.  
“You! Get over here now!” he howls, pointing his finger at Jay.  
Jay lowers his eyes at the new authority, kneeling down to Carlos’ height. “It’s this dip shit coach, man. It’s alright.” he pats the younger boy on the back, jogging over to the coach.  
“What was that?”  
“What was what?” Jay barks back, anger flowing through him.  
“That with the lost boy!” the coach throws his hand in Carlos’ direction. “You can’t pull stunts like that boy. You’re not on The Isle anymore!”  
Jay scoffs, propping his hands on his hips. “With the way some of you act here, you could’ve fooled me.”  
“Cut the attitude boy.” the coach told him, speaking to Jay’s back now as he made his way back to Carlos. “Fairy Godmother wants reports on your behavior, don’t make it bad your first week.”  
Jay spins around, raising his hands up in mock surrender.  
“You okay, man?”  
“Yeah.” Carlos slowly unwraps his arms from his head, pushing himself from the ground. “What did the coach say?”  
“I’m getting reported to FG,” Jay chuckles, slinging his arm over Carlos’ shoulders.  
“What?”  
“Don’t worry about it, man. Let’s go get some of those peanut butter cups you like so much.”  
~  
“That’s not true Jay, I suck at tourney. Maybe I should just join band like the coach said.” Carlos teases, tossing the game controller onto the couch, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Upon their arrival, Auradon had been kind enough to stash the newcomer’s rooms with plenty of sweets. Which Jay and Carlos had consumed over half of the amount in one sitting - making their blood pump faster and their thoughts clash together.  
“Or the honor roll.” his roommate picks, gesturing to the growing stack of science books on Carlos’ bed side table.  
As much as he enjoyed the video games, he was most excited about the actual library books that Auradon had. Whole books, with perfect covers and every page that was meant to be there, instead of the old, torn out of frame, catalogues that they had on The Isle - Carlos wouldn’t even classify them as books now that he has seen these. He decided that Auradon wasn’t so bad after all. They got a bed and fresh hot meals, and to go to a different school. The best part though?  
He got to share a dorm with Jay.  
“Oh yeah, you have your things and I have mine.”  
“Maybe you weren’t the _best _at tourney, but at least you have your smarts, that’s more than most here and on The Isle.”  
“You mean my intelligence, Jay.” he corrects him, chuckling under his breath as Jay’s face scrunches up in confusion.  
“Yeah.. that too.” Jay lets out a long sigh, stretching out on his bed. He liked it, it was a lot nicer than the floor of his dad’s shop, but still no matter how comfortable the mattress felt against his sore muscles, it just didn’t feel right. “Hey ‘Los,” he props up on his elbow, a sly smile spread across his face.  
“Oh, jeez. What is it?”  
“You know, we’re not on The Isle anymore.” Jay smiles so big that his eyes nearly shut, tossing the covers back to pat the empty spot beside him.  
Back on The Isle, Jay had tried numerous times to see Carlos after dark, he even went as far as sneaking into Hell Hall a few times. That alone of course almost caused Carlos to have a panic attack at just the though of his mother catching Jay sneaking around. He feared what the ungodly woman would do to them both. So to keep Carlos at bay, they would only see each other during and after school.  
“Jay,” Carlos pouts, feeling warmth spread to his cheeks as he slowly drags his feet to the other side of the room.  
“Come on,” he encourages, coaxing the boy to lay down beside him, which he (happily) does, letting his body relax. Jay pulls the covers up over them both, snaking his arm around Carlos’ waist. “See, that wasn’t so bad. This is what you’ve been missing.”  
“Oh shut up.” Carlos whines, hiding his face in the pillow. He can feel the rumble in Jay’s chest against his back, the older boy quietly chuckling at the affect he had on him.  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing.”  
“It sounded like you said ‘shut up’.”Jay rams a finger into the boy’s ribs, making his body twitch and earning a squeal.  
“Jay, don’t.” Carlos tells him, but it’s too late. The dark haired boy already has Carlos pinned under him, both hands attacking his sides as he laughs and screams out. “J-Ja-ay, st-o-op.” Carlos chokes out in between laughs, using all his strength to try and push Jay’s hands away - though he knew he stood no chance against him. Feverish knocks pound against their dorm door, causing them both to freeze.  
“This isn’t over de Vil.” Jay presses his lips to Carlos’ forehead, jumping up from the bed. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” he groans out, the continuous knocking was starting to make his head hurt.  
Doug is standing on the other side of the door, all red faced and sweating. “Hey uh, Jay I just wanted to tell you guys that it’s lights out at 11, if you wouldn’t mind to keep it down in here. Fairy Godmother wouldn’t be happy with all the noise.”  
“Sure thing, Dopey.”  
“Oh, it’s-.” Jay shuts the door, cutting him off.  
Auradon had way too many rules for Jay’s liking, and it seemed to him that since they got their, he and Carlos couldn’t do anything right.  
~  
Jay and Carlos sit a little closer than most would at one of the picnic tables outside. The four VK’s had took claim over a table that rest underneath a large tree, enjoying the shade more than the sun.  
Each Isle kid had their own picks of which food they wanted to eat that day - another good thing about being new to Auradon was getting to try new food each day. Evie’s tray was mostly empty, besides a few pieces of fruit she had picked out. Mal’s tray was overly loaded with strawberries. Carlos stuck to piling all the different sweets onto his tray, while Jay kept to the junk foods; today he was trying pepperoni pizza.  
“Hm oh my God.” Jay hums, talking through a mouth full of food. “You gotta try this pup.”  
Carlos nods eagerly, opening his mouth for Jay to shove half a piece of pizza in. “Wow!”  
Whispers break out around them, making Mal look up from her spell book annoyed. “Never seen kids from The Isle eat food before?” she snaps, pressing her lips into a fake smile. A few of the students quickly turn away, going back to their lunches, though the whispers never fully stop. Especially when Fairy Godmother’s daughter creeps over.  
“Um guys,” her voice is small, almost that of a mouse. She breathes out a nervous laugh, taking a single step back from the table. “You actually aren’t supposed t.. you know..” Jane smiles kindly, gesturing between the two boys.  
“What, talk with our mouths full?” Jay snickers, elbowing Carlos.  
“No, well actually that’s just common manners, but I was referring to the um, feeding each other.”  
“What’s the harm in that?” Evie raises her eyebrows, looking over to Mal. “On The Isle you share what you have with those you care for.”  
“It’s just.. that it’s.. it’s just not right.” Jane fumbles over her words under the stares of four Isle kids.  
“How is that ‘not right’ exactly?” Mal lowers her eyes to the girl in blue, causing the girl to go wide eyed.  
“It’s not.. how Auradon is.. I mean how we were.. raised.” A small squeak slips from her lips right before she scurries away.  
“That was weird.” Jay shrugs, going back to his meal, but he doesn’t notice Carlos scoot away from him. Mal and Evie share a knowing look between each other, glancing over at the boys.  
“Forget her, C.” Mal gives him a half smile, watching the younger boy push his tray of sweets into the middle of the table.  
“I’m gonna go to the library for a bit,” Carlos untangles his legs from the table, keeping his eyes to the ground. “I’ll see you guys later.”  
~  
Jay rests his forearm on the locker next to Carlos’, watching him dig through neatly stacked books and papers.  
“What if I failed that test, Jay? It was way too easy for me, I bet I flunked, oh man I so flunked.”  
“‘Los, hey,” he grabs Carlos by the shoulders, turning him to face him. “Dude chill. You are literally the smartest person I know, and the smartest person on The Isle, and here if you ask me.” Jay leans closer, whispering the last part. “There’s no way in hell that you flunked that. You were up all night with your nose shoved in that text book studying.”  
“Studying is just studying if it doesn’t stick.” Carlos sigh, finally grabbing a green book, slamming his locker shut.  
“It did ‘Los, I know it did. You are too smart to be doubting yourself like this.”  
Carlos can’t fight the smile from his lips, hugging his book to his chest protectively. “Thanks Jay.”  
Jay nods, closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together. For a minute, Carlos forgets where they are and forget all the rules and just lets the boy kiss him.  
“Excuse me.”  
Carlos pushes Jay away from him, realization hitting him hard. They’re in Auradon now, they have rules to follow.  
“Hi,” Audrey smiles wide at them, crinkling her nose. “You can’t do that here. I mean we’re not supposed to at all, but you two _really_ can’t do that.”  
Jay chuckles, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Why, because we’re VK’s? We don’t have the same privilege as you?”  
“No,” Audrey shakes her head, nose still crinkled. “Not that.” she giggles, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turns away from them. “It’s because you’re boys.” she calls over her shoulder as she stalks off, pressing her heels so hard against the tile floor that her curls bounce with each step.  
Jay scuffs. “Can you believe that shit? Girls can do whatever they want but we can’t because we’re guys?”  
“No, Jay. I don’t think that’s what she meant.”  
~  
Carlos was starting to catch on as to why everyone always had something to say. It wasn’t that they were Isle kids or that some stuff just wasn’t allowed, it was because it was him and Jay - two boys.  
Auradon didn’t care if you kissed or hugged or even shared your food, as long as it was with the opposite sex, that is. They were brought up different here than on The Isle, they were taught what was allowed and what was - dare he say - a _sin. Here the world had to be a certain way, everyone had to live a certain way, a different way than what Jay and Carlos were living.  
Carlos was upset with himself that he hadn’t figured it out sooner, to realize the truth of Auradon. Sure they had houses and beds and warn food that wasn’t rotten, they had clean clothes and better books. But at least on The Isle, you could love who you wanted.  
Carlos quit tourney and made sure to leave the dorm early enough that he wouldn’t have to speak to Jay. He stayed with Mal and Evie, only returning to his dorm late enough that he knew Jay would be asleep.  
The secret smiles and small glances in public no longer existed, he sat away from Jay in their classes, and hide away in the library during lunch. Jay didn’t get to embarrass Carlos and make his face turn pink anymore, or tell him good morning each new day.  
Carlos was ignoring him, avoiding him, and Jay didn’t know why. All he knew was that he didn’t like it at all.  
~  
In the showers after tourney practice, Jay stands with his forehead pressed against the cold tiles, the heat from the water pounding against his bare back.  
It had been a few days since he really got to speak to Carlos, let alone get a proper glimpse at the younger boy. He couldn’t seem to figure out just what he had done to push him away so sudden. Nothing had changed between them except for sharing a dorm, and of course being in a new place with rules and regulations.  
Maybe Carlos realized he didn’t want to be with Jay after seeing every inch of him for every second of the day.  
Maybe Jay had done something out of Carlos’ comfort zone.  
But what?  
He made sure to keep his dirty clothes in the hamper, and dry up the floors after a shower. He made up his bed and done everything he could to help Carlos keep the dorm clean. He had even started taking his muddy cleats off for crying out loud!  
Jay sighs, pushing a few strands of hair back out of his face. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to go back and fall asleep in an empty dorm again. He thought it was going to be different here, but not like this.  
“Aweh, Jay. Why the long face?” Chad Charming appears next to him, sporting a fake pout.  
Jay lowers his eyes at him, he was in no mood to deal with Chad’s shit. “What do you want, man?”  
“Nothing,” Chad shrugs, a smug look on his face. “I was just wondering where your little butt buddy is.”  
Jay ignores him, pressing his face harder into the wall.  
“You know, Carlos de Vil?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Oh what’s wrong? Did he break up with big bad Jay?”  
Jay snarls, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.  
“Jay?” Chad sings out, leaning his shoulder against the wall. “Did I hit a nerve? Did your little puppy realize that he’s supposed to be with a gir-“  
Jay grabs Chad’s shoulders, slamming him against the tiles, standing over him. “I said shut the fuck up Charming.”  
“Woah, woah, woah guys.” Ben rushes to the boys, placing his hand softly on Jay’s shoulder to stop him. “Are you alright Jay?”  
“HIM? He attacked ME.”  
“Chad, please leave. Take a shower in your dorm.” Ben ushers the blonde out of the showers, the disbelief never fading from Chad’s face. “Jay?”  
“I’m fine.” he snaps, jerking his shoulder away from Ben’s touch. Carlos’ words from the other day ring through his head and he sighs. “It’s all good. Thanks bro.”  
“Is something going on between you and Carlos?”  
If you asked Jay a few days ago, he would tell you that life in Auradon couldn’t be any better, but now with how things were going with Carlos, he would rather be back on The Isle.  
“Nah man.”  
~  
Carlos sat across the desk from Fairy Godmother, his heart beating so loud he knew she could hear it. She read over a few pages of paper, peeking over them ever so often to smile kindly at Carlos. His leg bounces to a nervous rhythm, but at this point he didn’t know if it was for whatever reason he was in her office, or the fact that he would finally have to face Jay.  
Jay was overly annoyed when he got called into Fair Godmother’s office. He couldn’t figure out if it was because of coach reporting him or from his fight earlier with Chad. Either way he didn’t really care. He was over Auradon and their stupid rules.  
The door hits the wall behind it, making FG smack her papers down. He didn’t mean to push it that hard but it was too late to feel sorry about it, though every trace of anger quickly flew from his body the second his eyes land on salt and pepper hair.  
“Carlos!” his sudden pepped up voice startles Carlos, making him jump in his seat, then again he had almost forgotten how his name sounded coming from him. Jay rushes to be near the boy, immediately freezing when puffy red eyes won’t look up at him. He wanted to reach out, to wrap his arms around Carlos and tell him everything was alright - even though he didn’t know what was wrong - but something in his head stops him from doing it, or was it the extra pair of eyes he felt on him. Jay slides his bag down his arm, swallowing hard as he plops into the seat next to Carlos, turning his attention to Fairy Godmother.  
“Hello boys, I presume you know why you’re here?”  
Carlos doesn’t speak - he doesn’t trust his voice. Instead he finds comfort in the wood floor.  
“Chad got in my face first.” Jay blurts out, taking the woman by surprise.  
“I’m sorry, Chad what? What happened with Chad?”  
Jay sunk in his seat, the leather squeaking against his jeans. He shrugs his shoulders casually. “Um, nothin’.”  
“Okay, we can discuss that issue in a moment.” Fairy Godmother looks at him wiry. “There have been several complaints about the behavior you two make towards each other. In order to compress some of it, I fear we may need to assign new rooms for you boys.”  
“That’s bull-“  
“Jay!” Carlos nearly squeals, stopping the boy from digging a deeper hole.  
“Look FG, this is the first time I’ve actually gotten to seen Carlos in ~days, and now you’re telling me we have to get new rooms? Over complaints? Our ‘behavior’?” his face is scrunched in confusion and pure anger. “We stay up one night, ONE, from too much chocolate and this.. this is what happens?”  
Carlos feels his heart sink realizing that Jay still didn’t understand.  
“No dear one, it’s not about that. I’m afraid that some things are just different here than on The Isle. You understand, don’t you Carlos?”  
Carlos nods, forcing a smile on his face. “Yes Fairy Godmother, I understand.”___

___The walk back to their dorm was silent, neither boy knew exactly what to say. Jay had so many questions running through his head that he didn’t know which to ask first, and he doesn’t utter a single one until he sees Carlos emptying his dresser drawers.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m.. packing.” it almost sounds like a question, at this point Carlos didn’t even know what he was doing.  
“No, dude. You’re not moving rooms. You’re staying here with me.”  
“Jay, I can’t.”  
“The hell you can’t. You can and you are.” Jay stomps over to Carlos, grabbing the pile of clothes now on his bed, throwing them back in the drawer and slamming it shut. Carlos mentally twitches at his clothes being so unorganized, but now wasn’t the time for him to fix them.  
“Jay,”  
“No, ‘Los look at me.” he places his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders, forcing him to stand facing him. “Please, just look at me.”  
“Jay.” Carlos whimpers, never taking his eyes off the floor.  
“Please.” Jay begs, his usually strong voice breaking. Carlos slowly looks up at him with bloodshot eyes, taking in all the pain that Jay was feeling. “What’s going on with you, with us? Tell me. Why have you been avoiding me? What do I not understand?”  
Carlos shakes his head, knowing that everything bottled up inside him was on the urge of spilling over.  
“Carlos,”  
“Fuck! It’s us Jay!”  
“What’s us?”  
“The rules, they don’t care if you break them if you’re a boy and a girl. We aren’t allowed together here, Jay! Don’t you get that? It’s wrong to them! Every time someone has corrected our behavior wasn’t to help us, it was because it’s _wrong_!”  
“Because we’re.. two guys?” Jay’s voice was low, broken. He finally understood everything, all the whispers and stares weren’t because of where they were from, it was because him and Carlos were together. “You’re giving up.. just like that ‘Los? Without a single fight?” he asks after a minute, after everything processes in his mind.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Everything we survived through, everything we went through on The Isle, you’re just going to give it up now that we’re here?”  
“That’s not fair Jay. Auradon is better for us, for you! I’m not risking us getting sent back to that hell hole.” Carlos shakes his head frantic, eyes welling up with tears.  
“At least there I would have you!” Jay’s voice bounced off the walls, coming out much louder than he intended, roaring over the small boy in front of him.  
Carlos falls to his knees, his body shaking as he finally lets all the heartache out. Jay breathes through his nose, running his fingers through his hair, sinking down beside Carlos.  
“Please ‘Los, don’t give this up, don’t give us up.”  
“It’s wrong here, Jay. I don’t have a choice.”  
“Yes you do. We are from The Isle, remember? _We_ are wrong here. We’ll never fit in, maybe we’re not made too. So tell me, de Vil. Are you going to cower away, or are you going to fight?”  
Carlos lifts his head up, making eye contact with Jay again after days. “I’m going to fight.”  
Jay smiles wide, his eyes crinkling shut. “There’s my boy.”__ _


End file.
